Quiero ser mas fuerte para protegerte
by Lovyrs
Summary: Orihime sintiendose una carga para sus amigos, decide irse de Karakura para volverse mas fuerte, y mas para poder proteger a la persona que ama. Ichigo al enterarse se desespera y trata de buscarla... pero ¿Quien demonios es Rukia para detenerlo? IchiHime ByakuRuki y otras parejas mas...
1. Adios

**Capitulo 1 - Adios Kurosaki-kun**

Os escribo esta carta para avisarles de lo que hare a continuación…

En primer lugar, debo de decirles que Kurosaki-kun siempre ha sido una persona amable y de carácter fuerte, una de las tantas razones de que me enamore de él.

Kuchiki-san al parecer es una muy buena amiga de él, me da celos al verlos juntos, pero yo no puedo hacer nada de nada ya que kurosaki-kun y yo solo somos amigos. Quiero llorar y gritar mi amor por él, lo amo en demasía, nunca le haría llorar, me duele.

No tengo mucha fuerza en el poder espiritual, soy débil y siempre tengo que depender de todos mis amigos. Quiero volverme fuerte y proteger a todos los que quiero…Y al que amo de verdad.

Así que me iré de Karakura, no se preocupen por mí, estaré bien. Volveré, pero no sé cuándo, por favor, cuando lean esta carta, y si es en especial tu Kuchiki-san, dile a Kurosaki-kun que lo amo con todo mi corazón.

Hasta pronto chicos, los quiero a todos y deséenme suerte en mi entrenamiento.

Orihime Inoue

P.D: No me busquen por favor…

Ella termino de leer la carta y se fue corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos directo a la casa de su amigo peli-naranja…

* * *

Hola, me presento, soy nueva en los fic de Ichihime, y en especial porque antes era una ichirukista *no me golpeen XD* , pero ahora no me da ni una pizca de alegria ._. , enserio, una fortachon y guapo hombre con una plana, enana y fea mujer :S , mejor Orihime n.n

Ademas que tambien me gusta el Ichihime pork me enamore, y este idiota solo me veia como una amiga, de ahi vi como sufriria Hime :(

Bueno, ¿que tal? Por problemas que estan recurriendo en fanfiction que los administradores kieren borrar los fic de lemmon y violencia, pondre el Fic a rating T, despues como vaya poniendose las cosas caliente a M :D


	2. Entérate

**Capítulo 2: Entérate**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**ÏċĥîĤĭmě**_

_**Ichihime**_

Lloraba desconsoladamente, ella sabía que su amiga tenía ese sentimiento hacia el chico, pero nunca se atrevió a ayudarla. "Soy una idiota" pensó mientras veía la casa de Ichigo a pocos metros de ella.

Llego y toco la puerta fuertemente y desesperadamente, Yuzu, la hermana de Ichigo abrió.

-Oh, Tatsuki-san, si bus- fue interrumpida, se quedó sorprendida cuando sintió que Tatsuki la empujo fuertemente a un lado y se dirigía al dormitorio de su hermano mayor corriendo a prisa.

Ichigo estaba agotado, resolvió en un día 124 ejercicios de matemática para el día siguiente, "Carajo" penso, se tiro en su cama escuchando música mediante su mp3. Bufo un poco cuando sintió que Rukia lanzo un grito dentro de su armario. Cerró los ojos para poder dormir tranquilamente e ir mañana al instituto en paz….

-BAM!- se escuchó un fuerte sonido, salto de susto para ver furioso a la enana que vivia en su armario que interrumpía su descanso, en vez de Rukia, vio a Tatsuki enfurecida mientras se acercaba a él.

-Carajo Tatsuki, deja descansar – gruño mientras se tiraba por completo nuevamente a su cama.

-Ichigo… - abrió los ojos cuando sintió la voz lastimera de su amiga, ella no era así, "seguro paso algo que la hizo lastimarse de verdad" pensó. Se preocupó.

-¿Donde esta Rukia?- pregunto mirando seriamente y con lágrimas a Ichigo.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí? Seguro debe estar en su casa- bufo haciendo el tonto.

-NO ME MIENTAS!- abrió los ojos sorprendido – SE QUE VIVE AQUÍ CONTIGO – estaba a punto de lanzarse encima de él, hasta que la mencionada salió del armario.

- Aquí estoy- salió con la expresión seria, no queria que esta se lanzara sobre su amigo sin ninguna excusa razonable -¿A qué vienes?- le hablo cortante.

- Kuchiki – le dirigió a la peli-negra de ojos violetas y le lanzo una carta rosa.

-¿Qué es esto?- interrogo a la chica de su delante mientras abría el sobre.

-Es una carta que dejo Inoue para Kurosaki – no aguanto más y se tiro a llorar en el piso, Ichigo fue a consolarla pero ella lo rechazo – léelo y dile a Ichigo lo que Inoue quiere- finalizo.

Rukia empezó a leer la carta, su mirada seguía seria, pero en sus ojos se veía desesperación y decepción. Estuvieron así durante minutos, se formó un incómodo silencio entre los tres. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar, hasta que la oji-violeta rompió el silencio.

-Kurosaki Ichigo-Ichigo tembló, no es normal que su amiga le hablara de usted- Inoue Orihime te ama desde el fondo de su corazón- finalizo mientras cerraba pesadamente los ojos y se apoyaba en la pared. Bufo – Nunca pensé decírtelo, pero eres un idiota Ichigo, no la busques hasta que ella vuelva – los chicos se sorprendieron de sus recientes palabras, Tatsuki se ofendió e Ichigo no sabia si le hacían una broma o no.

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS DICES?- grito levantándose de su lugar para decirles unas cuantas verdades a su compañera de clases.

-ELLA LO PIDE- hablo seriamente – Ichigo, lee esto- le tendió una carta rosa, olía a un perfume de rosas, era una aroma exquisito, sin duda alguna era el perfume de Inoue que siempre solia usar. El chico nervioso sostenía la carta y empezó a abrirla - **Enterate** de todo- finalizo

Nuevamente ese incomodo silencio se formó entre ellos:

Rukia miraba seriamente al chico, Tatsuki lloraba en silencio e Ichigo leyendo el sobre.

Termino de leer, puso la carta sobre su escritorio, se sentó en su cama y bajo la cabeza.

-Carajo- hablo bajo – Inoue… debo ir a buscarte urgentemente – finalizo el chico mientras buscaba a cierto peluche debajo de su cama.

- Espera Ichigo, ella dijo que volverá, vendrá, tu solo espérala- Ichigo volteo a ver a su amiga, la oji-violeta se estremeció al ver el rostro furioso del chico, fulminándola con la mirada.

-Yo voy contigo- Tatsuki se paró con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y ponía seriedad a la situación, mas a lo que ya estaba –Y no me digas que no porque te mato Kurosaki- le hablo furiosa mientras se dirigía hacia la salida del dormitorio.

-TÚ no vas – le gruño el peli-naranja mientras detenía su búsqueda del peluche para también fulminar a la otra peli-negra.

-Ichigo…- interrumpió Rukia un poco preocupada por lo que iba a hacer el shinigami sustituto. Este la miro un poco más calmado – Por favor…. quédate- le dijo un poco llorosa.

-Rukia... no, voy a salvar a Inoue y arreglar este problema, ella no es una carga para nosotros, es nuestras amiga... – sorprendió a la chica de baja estatura, esta pensó en algo rápido, no podía dejar que él vaya a buscarla, no, no lo dejaría ni en sueños…

- Ichigo… yo también te amo – el mencionado se paró de golpe, Tatsuki abrió los ojos como platos y miro furiosa a oji-violeta. – Y solo quiero ser tuya – hablo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el chico estaba tirado en el piso con un poco de sangre que salia de su cabeza.

Tatsuki tomo alerta y fijo su vista rápidamente la mirada a Rukia, esta volteo y la vio furiosa, en un instante, la chica ya estaba tirada en el suelo, pero aún estaba consciente.

-Orihime- oyó – te dejare el camino libre y será como la oruga convirtiéndose a mariposa pero sin alas, el maíz perdió la hoja – tembló, no entendió bien la última frase pero sabía lo que quería hacer con Orihime, quería hacerle daño a su mejor amiga, quería que su mejor amiga no consiguiera el amor de Ichigo, nunca pensó que la oji-violeta sería tan cruel, Rukia se dio cuenta que aún estaba consciente y le dio una patada en el estómago.

Tatsuki perdió la conciencia.

-Nee-san… – oyó una voz apagada detrás, era Kon – Nee-san… tu hiciste esto? – interrogo el peluche asustado mirando a Rukia.

-No – le respondió con una sonrisa – entrenamos y así quedaron los cabezas huecas, oi, ayúdame a ponerlos en la cama, por favor – puso su mejor sonrisa, lo cual hizo que Kon le creyera y la ayudara.

Después de tenerlos los 2 en la cama del chico, los cubrió con una sábana, el golpe dejaría inconsciente a los 2 chicos durante 1 semana exacta, y mejor que solo se encontraba Yuzu y Karin en la casa.

Salió de la habitación dejando a un Kon deseando más de lo que debía, se encontró con Yuzu en el camino.

-Yuzu? Estas llorando? – pregunto fingiendo estar preocupada, lo que ella no sabía es que la castaña lloraba porque le dolía la costilla cuando Tatsuki la empujo brutalmente.

-Ah, no Rukia-san- le dijo fingiendo alegría.

-Es tarde, deberías ir a dormir- le recrimino suavemente mientras le mostraba una sonrisa tierna.

-Gracias Kuchiki-san – susurro finalmente mientras se levantaba del mueble y se dirigía hacia su dormitorio.

"Al fin, hora de poner en marcha mi plan" hablo mientras se convertía en su forma de shinigami y salía de la casa de los Kurosaki.

Una adolescente de pelo negro presencio todo lo sucedido anteriormente "Kuchiki" pensó asustada, despues que Rukia saliera, se dirigio a la casa de cierto rubio con un peculiar sombrero verde...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**ÏċĥîĤĭmě**_

_**Ichihime**_

* * *

_**ICHIHIME FOREVER! Os dejo el capi 2 , muchas gracias por sus comentarios :**_

_**Mariel Solemi15 .- Muchas gracias por tu bienvenida :), y si, a veces me digo que si soy mala con hime, te prometo que la historia te va a sorprender, no todo lo que parece lo es, solo te digo esa pista XD, y lo que me dices del listado y el rating M, no sabia eso ._. ... pero bueno gracias y kisiera ver tu opinion acerca de este nuevo capi que subo :)**_

_**GuiltyIchihime.- Gracias igual por la bienvenida y me alegro que te guste el fic, y yo pensaba que no serviria XD , muchas gracias y te veo en los reviews :D**_

_**Some no mai.- Gracias por tu review C: , en serio, yo preferi el Ichihime porque me cambio de colegio y me enamore de uno de mis compañeros, y sufria verlo irse a otros salones, y de ahi pense "Esto es tan parecido a lo de orihime...ESPERA!, orihime sufriendo por ichi ... ichi ... hime ... hime .. ichi ... ICHIHIME!" en serio que asi fue ._. XD , no me gusta los fics ichirukis pero debo de admitir que nos superan en numero :(. Aun asi el Ichihime tiene esperanza! VIVA EL ICHIHIME!**_

_**Orihi-chan.- Gracias por tu review :3 , haces que me inspire mejor, ya tengo el capi 4 y creanme que es una tentacion no subirlos en un dia T.T**_

_**Crysty.- Gracias por el review, abrazo y el beso, y MAS POR LA BIENVENIDA, me alegra el interes que tienes para este fic, sinceramenten, pienso que no habra lemmon, pero dime, ¿quisieras? ... muchas gracias y te veo en el otro capi :P**_

_**fertrms716.- Creo que si soy mala con hime, pero es parte de la historia, gracias por decir que escribo bn, sinceramente es mi tercer fic que hago en mi corta vida XD , y por ultimo ... aawww kisiera algo asi igual para mi y compañero T.T , ah tambien es un poco tonto XD , que comun.**_

_**aki ps nah.- JAjajaja ya te conosco, mi fan? GRACIAS T.T, see te gusta el ichiruki y eso.. pero soy ichimista :D, y si, seguire con lo de Prohibido pero un poco mas lento XD**_

_**Ahh ... Tambien os quiero decir si quieren que este fic tenga lemmon, principalmente queria este fic lleno de drama, pero solo pregunto, ¿quieren lemmon? :3 , os dejo a su criterio, ustedes deciden**_

_**Muchas gracios a todos, los quiero y besos desde Peru :)**_

_**Os veo en el proximo capitulo**_


	3. ¿Ir al Futuro? Parte I

**Capítulo 3: ¿Ir al futuro? I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**ÏċĥîĤĭmě**_

_**Ichihime**_

Una peli-roja andaba caminando a paso lento en lo profundo de un bosque, se notaba deprimida y su estómago le gruñía feroz desde algunas cuantas horas. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y su cabello, antes brillante y lleno de vida, estaba realmente opaco, sucio y lleno de lodo, se había cortado el pelo, este le llegaba hasta los hombros y de vez en cuando parecía que solo llegaba hasta las orejas.

Imposible… ¿ahora que hare? – Medio hablo y empezó a llorar– si no hubiera sido por salir de Karakura…– se lamentó mientras se sonaba la nariz con un pañuelo – Kuchiki-san… se feliz con Kurosaki-kun – volvió a llorar amargamente mientras se sentaba en el frio suelo del bosque y se apoyaba en un árbol que había en el lugar.

Para colmo, comenzó a llover…

– Que tonta fui… – se lamentó por segunda vez – que tonta fui en pensar que kurosaki-kun se interese en mí, si bien tiene a kuchiki-san siempre a su lado – hablo con la voz entrecortada – además, hay millones de hombres afuera – levanto la cabeza para respirar mejor y poder sentir el caer de las gotas de agua en su fino rostro – en serio, no sirvo para nada… – agacho su cabeza. Un momento… – ¡No! ¡Orihime Inoue! ¡No puedo rendirme tan fácil, salí de Karakura para ser más fuerte! ¡Lo pienso cumplir! ¡Para poder proteger a mis amigos, y en ESPECIAL A KUROSAKI-KUN! – grito mientras se levantaba y caminaba a paso decidido al cañón que se encontraba a pocos metros de ella, muy estrecho y mortal para ser más específicos.

Tal vez no sea la indicada para Kurosaki-kun, tal vez sea muy egoísta en querer que solo me quiera a mí, tal vez … tal vez no pueda llegar a ser más fuerte de lo que soy ahora, tal vez sea una carga que un día, mis amigos no me querrán, pero tratare de evitar eso, tratare de ser más fuerte, tratare de ser útil para todos y tratare de que Kurosaki-kun no sufra mas – empezó a correr, ser aventaría al abismo, probaría su fuerza de defensa – sayonara … Orihime Inoue – se abalanzo mientras hacia movimientos extraordinarios, evitaba las puntas de piedra o las partía en dos, hasta ella misma se sorprendía de lo que hacía. "¿Desde cuándo puedo hacer esto?" pensó mientras seguía evitando cualquier cosa que podría lastimarla.

Tanto habrá sido la fuerza de gravedad que hacía que Orihime siguiera cayendo, tanto que su ropa empezaba a deshacerse, si seguía así quedaría desnuda, pero no, ella seguiría – ¡QUIERO SER MAS FUERTE! – grito al aire mientras partía furiosamente en dos una roca enorme.

Llego, cumplió su primera etapa de entrenamiento de otras muchas más. En la oscuridad se prometió no ser más la antigua Orihime Inoue… Orihime Inoue, la torpe, la débil y sensible a la vez, a partir de ahora, no serias más una carga, sería lo que su corazón quisiera…

Empezó una caminata silenciosa, sus pies le dolían, pero eso no le importaba, se recordó de algunas personitas que conocía, saco detrás de su cabello unas horquillas azules, las limpio y las contemplo en la luz de la luna.

Los usare después, no se preocupen – hablo tiernamente mirando a sus horquillas que se la regalaron hace tiempo, una familia muy querida para ella. Las horquillas brillaron intensamente dando a entender que la escucharon.

Siguió caminando desde lo profundo del cañón, no sentía miedo, pero si sintió que alguien la miraba desde atrás.

Se sintió nerviosa, pero tenía a los Shun Shun Rikka como apoyo en cualquier caso de combate.

– No me siento bien – hablo cerrando casi los ojos y mirando a todos lados.

– Si quieres ser fuerte, deja de– fue interrumpido, una lanza muy filuda paso por encima de su cabeza, se asustó un poco. Sonrió.

– ¿Quién eres? – hablo fríamente Orihime

– Deberías darme las gracias por quererte ayudarte – el aludido miro intensamente a la peli-roja – eres guapa – le hablo seductoramente.

– Cierra el pico, pervertido – se sonrojo un poco, nadie le había hablado así, nunca antes …

–Más bien, creo que debo de presentarme, me llamo Yisay Kuchiki – hablo mirando a la peli-roja juguetonamente.

–KUCHIKI? – medio grito Orihime sorprendida, según lo que le dijeron en la Sociedad de Almas, solo había 2 aludidos con el apellido Kuchiki, este era Byakuya Kuchiki y Rukia Kuchiki, pero… ¿Otro Kuchiki?

–Seguro pensaras que te estoy mintiendo – hablo Yisay un poco gruñón – Orihime Inoue, he venido a ayudarte a ser más fuerte, pero a cambio de algo – finalizo y espero la respuesta de la peli-roja.

–¿Crees que soy tonta? No puedo confiar en desconocidos, perdón pero salte de mi camino – hablo cortante Inoue mientras trataba de seguir el paso. Pero Yisay se lo impidió.

–Tú te quedas aquí preciosa –

–¿Qué tipo de Kuchiki eres tú? – le hablo muy confusa, se supone que un Kuchiki debe tener carácter y nunca mostrase sentimientos, Yisay era muy diferente.

–Cállate y escucha – le hablo Yisay a un Orihime encima del hombro del Kuchiki, golpeando nerviosamente la espalda del chico.

–¡DIOS! ¡Que niñato eres! – le recrimino mientras paraba de dar golpes y empezaba a tranquilizarse – ¿A dónde me llevas? – pregunto preocupada pero con seriedad en su voz.

–Al futuro, Orihime Inoue – le contesto Yisay mientras seguían adentrándose más y más al cañón.

"Podemos ayudarte Hime-san, llámanos" escucho a Shun-on desde su interior. "No... no ahora, dejare que me enseñe el Kuchiki" le contesto mientras se dejaba llevar por el "Kuchiki" que la cargaba.

Sinceramente pensaba que estaba soñando, pero vaya que era real al sentir una especie de risas burlandose de ella ... acaso ... ¿era la risa de Kurosaki Ichigo?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**ÏċĥîĤĭmě**_

_**Ichihime**_

* * *

_**Por esta vez no podre ponerles mis respuestas a los reviews que me pusieron ustedes T.T , lo que pasa es que ya lo habia hecho, y se fue el internet y se borro todo, incluso el fic, tuve que volver a hacerlo, pero bueno , os quiero y espero que les guste el capitulo n.n**_

_**SAYONARA! :D**_

_**P.D: Rukia es mala, pero la historia puede cambiar ... ustedes deciden si me creen o no kukuku ...**_


	4. ¿Ir al futuro? Parte II

**Capítulo 4: ¿Ir al futuro? Parte II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**ÏċĥîĤĭmě**_

_**Ichihime**_

-A-A- Al futuro? Pero que dices?- interrogo un poco extrañada – y esas risas?- pregunto más extrañada que nunca, se estremeció al sentir una risa que ya la había escuchado, parecía la voz de la persona que ella amaba…

-Kurosaki-kun?- susurro para ella misma, pero el Kuchiki la escucho.

-Kurosaki? Jajajaja, ese idiota, no deja de fregar en mi tiempo, pero igual me cae bien, jajá – rio fuertemente mientras hacía saltar de susto a Orihime.

-Conoces a Kurosaki-kun? – interrogo mirando al Kuchiki.

- Pues claro! Ese idiota… - hablo de lo más normal, Orihime seguía sin salir de su asombro. El Kuchiki la miro y puso en demasiado cerca su cara al rostro de la peli-roja – es inmortal… ¿sabes?- le informo con voz de ultratumba…

-KYAAA!- Orihime se asustó tanto, tanto que por el brinco que dio, cayó al suelo – Auch!- dijo mientras se levantaba con dolor.

-JAJAJAJA! ¡PERO QUE IDIOTA ERES! – le hablo Yisay carcajeándose.

-Cállate de una buena vez- le hablo Orihime mirándolo con una mirada penetrante que en serio daba miedo. Yisay se estremeció un poco.

-Ya,ya … jaja, ya… si conozco a Kurosaki Ichigo, y en serio, es inmortal- le hablo Yisay, siguiendo caminando. La peli-roja lo siguió.

-Inmortal? Pero como pudo Kurosaki-kun ser inmortal? – pregunto Orihime – y es más, en que año vienes del futuro?- miro a Yisay y este se le quedo mirando.

-En este año, a 127 años más – hablo el Kuchiki de lo más normal.

- Whoaa… y dime… Kurosaki-kun esta con alguien – pregunto un poco sonrojada y apenada, de seguro le dirá que estaría con Rukia.

-Y yo que sé, si recién vengo a este tiempo- le hablo acusadoramente. A Orihime le salió humo de sus orejas.

-De eso no hablo! – le dijo furiosa y avergonzada – me refiero… me refiero en el tiempo en dónde vienes…- le dijo finalmente suspirando.

-Ahh… si, tiene 5 hijos, todos sus hijos tienen el pelo lleno de rayas como azul, negro, violeta, rojo y otros colores raros, sinceramente no vi a su esposa, pero vi su cabello, es corto y tiene muchas rayas de colores- le hablo siguiendo caminando.

Orihime se sintió morir – Su cabello de la esposa de Kurosaki-kun, no tiene color especifico? – le pregunto con la voz apagada.

-Ah, color anaranjado… o negro, no se sinceramente, me confundo, pero te digo que sus ojos son violetas… bueno eso creo yo – le hablo.

-Es de menor estatura?- pregunto la peli-roja con temor que sea Rukia. La Kuchiki tenía ojos color violeta…

-Ah? JAJAJA, como si Kurosaki se casara con una enana, para nada!, es de la misma altura que el idiota- le respondió mientras alentaba el paso- Llegamos – y en un instante, Orihime se vio a ella misma, unos años mayor que ella.

-Yisay – hablo Orihime del futuro – arigato – le hablo muy tiernamente – Inoue, tengo que hablar contigo – esta vez la miro seria, su pelo no era como ella misma la tenía, era de color negro-ONEGAI! DESASTE DE LOS SHUN SHUN RIKKA! – le grito desesperada.

-Pero que dices?-Orihime quedo totalmente anonada.

- Tienes que hacerlo! Si no Kurosaki morirá! Eso no quiero!- le hablo la peli-roja adulta.

– **NI CREAS QUE LO HARE! TE LO ADVIERTO! Y SI TRATAS DE HACERLO AHORA… TE MATO!- **grito furiosamente mientras tomaba las horquillas y las protegía con su manos finas – Onegai … no lo hagas – le hablo nuevamente, pero esta vez, sus ojos estaban estaban llenas de lágrimas – es mi única fuente para hacerme más fuerte – lloro – yo… yo quiero ser fuerte y proteger a Kurosaki-kun, porque lo amo – la miro para poder sonreírle.

- Pero si no lo haces, Kurosaki morirá, eso no quiero – le hablo Yisay seriamente. Orihime volteo.

-Tú también Kuchiki-san? – Yisay cerró los ojos y miro para otro lado – Ustedes… ni lo crean!- salió corriendo muy triste- **Y NI CREAN QUE KUROSAKI-KUN MORIRA! LO SALVARE CON MI VIDA SI ES NECESARIO! – **grito desde lo lejos.

-Ves… te dije que no entendería…- hablo Orihime del futuro un poco triste.

-Hay que tener fe, Inoue – le hablo este mientras la abrazaba – Tía, puedes decirme como esta mi mama?-

-Oh, pues… está mal, Byakuya está acompañándola ahora mismo – le dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

- Mi papa? – grito histérico.

- Recuerda que es su esposa – le hablo mientras acariñaba el cabello de su sobrino – Kuchiki, envíame a la casa, quiero ver si Kurosaki ya no se mueve en la cama por el dolor-

-Vale, pero de ahí, si te necesito, te traigo al pasado – le hablo un poco acusadoramente.

- No te preocupes – le sonrió amablemente – vamos, apúrate! –

-Ya ya ya – hablo Yisay mientras seguía a su tia.

- Por cierto, Orihime paso la primera etapa de fuerza- hablo la peli-roja mientras seguía caminando.

-Tia, pero eso no es posible, no puedes ayudar a ti misma para ser más fuerte de lo que debes- Orihime se rio por el comentario de Yisay.

- Hay niño, quiero ser más fuerte para proteger a Kurosaki… Kurosaki-kun – susurro apenada la última palabra.

- Pero eres demasiado fuerte! Hasta incluso te declararon más fuerte que Aizen! – le hablo – Ya solo falta un poco más para ser más fuerte que Kurosaki – finalizo mirándola fijamente.

- Ehh… pues bueno, yo quiero ser fuerte para protegerle – le sonrió y de la nada se abrió un portal – Arigato Yisay-kun y hasta pronto – le hablo esta y atravesó el portal, desapareciendo completamente, igual que el portal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/ En otro lugar /**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-**… y eso fue lo que paso – termino de contar Karin al sombrero, que para ella, loco estaba.

**-** Kuchiki-san… al parecer quiere usar las Divinidades de los trece – hablo seriamente el rubio.

**-** Divinidad de los trece?- pregunto la peli-negra.

**-** Divinidades de los trece – corrigió

**-** Olvida eso y dime que significa eso, Urahara! – le grito desesperada – Y mi hermano ya va 4 días sin despertar! Tengo que mentirle a Yuzu para poder tranquilizarla! DIME QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ! – interrogo Karin furiosa.

- Kurosaki… lo que pasa aquí es que Rukia-chan planeo todo esto, hizo que Orihime se sintiera mal y se valla de Karakura, convenció a Chad para que valla a la Sociedad de Almas a entrenar durante 3 meses, planeó noquear a Kurosaki y a Tatsuki , y por último, encerró a Uryuu en las Divinidades de los trece, Uryuu es el único que puede romper esto, pero él no está- finalizo

- Uryuu? – pregunto Karin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**ÏċĥîĤĭmě**_

_**Ichihime**_

* * *

_**En serio me han ofendido :( ... hablo de verdad ... ¿Como van a pensar que voy a poner Ichiruki en el fic? D:**_

_**NOOOOOOOOO... en primer lugar no tengo nada en contra con este distorcionado couple pero bueno, cuando dije que la historia hiba a cambiar, me referia que Rukia puede ser mala o no... no que Ichi se quedara con la enana mandona fea ( XD ), eso si, Ichi se quedara con Hime, no se preocupen.**_

_**Ahora, la correspondencia :D**_

_**nypsy.- Gracias por tu review! En segundo lugar, Tatsuki y Hime no le dara una paliza a la enana, ella se dara cuenta.**_

_**aki ps nah.- NaLi? Que asko... en serio :S .. "tu shi ahh" jajaja, eso tambien lo dice mi archienemia maria XD, gracias por tu review :P , y se que no te gusta el ichihime, que te gusta el ichiruki, pero prefiero el Ichihime, es mucho mejor, sin ofenderte.**_

_**Mariel Solemi15.- Naahh! No voy a cambiar a Ichi n.n , nop, no habra Ichiruki en este fic... bueno de seguro un 0,1 % :D ... pero MUY posiblemente no haiga Ichiruki. Y del Kuchiki ... crees que sea hijo de Ichi y Ruki? XD **_

_**... enserio no ._. , no habra ichiruki, asi que calma tus dudas mujer XD. Arigato por el review!**_

_**Some no mai.- porque señor ... pork? T.T todos pensaron que en el fic va a ver Ichiruki, nop, ichi con hime, rukia con ... uuyy casi se me va el nombre... ruki se quedara con alguien ... no es peli-rojo :P**_

_**Gracias por tu review y aki te dejo la continuacion ;D**_

_**ahh por cierto... muy buen nombre tienes de nick :3**_

_**Espada Akatsuki NB.- Tranqui tranqui que no habra ichirukiii! Y las risas ... te las dire, de paso que las personas que lean las correspondencia lo sabran... las risas eran de ichi con sus hijos y SU esposa :D**_

_**Moonlight Kristallblaue.- Feo el ichiruki? en serio tienes toda la razon :D**_

_**el kuchiki... ya te daras idea cuando haigas terminado de ver este capi k dejo :3.**_

_**Sep, Hime esta siendo mas fuerte que nunca, pienso hacerla de veras demasiado fuerte, para los malditos idiota que creen que hime no sirve para nada -.-**_

_**Grax por tu review!**_

_**Un poco apresurado el capi, pero es que me alerto cuando pensaron que habia Ichiruki en el capi :S**_

_**ahora que ya tranquilize sus dudas, me voy, chaoo! :D**_

_**NOOO, otra cosa,, para Crysty .. busca en face Diana Carol Arce Gil y me encuentras :3**_


	5. BAKA! Especial

**Especial- Baka!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**ÏċĥîĤĭmě**_

_**Ichihime**_

En la sociedad de almas, una peli-negra de baja estatura caminaba por los pasillos de su escuadrón, se le veía tranquila e iba llevando al parecer una caja muy pesada.

-Haber haber… solo tengo que entregar esto a nii-sama para que me ayude- hablo sola "Ichigo despierta mañana, junto a la amiga de Orihime" pensó preocupada. "Bueno, entonces tendré que hacer las cosas más rápido"

_**/ En la casa de los Kurosaki/**_

-Ahí esta- hablo Karin mientras señalaba con el dedo el cuarto de su hermano mayor.

-Mmm… muy bien quédate aquí, yo me encargo de eso – le dijo Yuzu mientras agarraba un palo de escoba y se dirigía al lugar encontrado.

Karin estaba demasiado aburrida, se había encontrado con una cucaracha que se dirigía al cuarto de hermano. Su gemela al verla, le dijo que esta vez la mataría. Así que esperaría, no se preocuparía por su hermano y su amiga Tatsuki. Urahara se los había llevado a su casa para que no haiga problemas.

-KYAA!- se escuchó un grito fuerte, Karin se asustó y se dirigió corriendo para auxiliar a su gemela.

-Ichi-nii! Volviste! - Karin se quedó como piedra. Pero si su hermano estaba en la casa del rubio, como es que él estaba ahí?

-Hola Yuzu- saludo Ichigo mientras se restregaba los ojos con una toalla – Hola Karin – dijo al ver a su hermana mirándola estupefacta- Uh? Que pasa Karin? Tengo una cucaracha o qué? – le dijo este frunciendo un poco las cejas.

-TOMA!- grito Yuzu, mientras golpeaba a Ichigo en la cabeza con la escoba. Ichigo quedo nuevamente inconsciente.

-Yuzu… - hablo con voz ultratumba la peli-negra – Que hiciste? – le hablo levantando un poco el tono de voz.

-Hermano!- grito preocupada la castaña.

-No! La cucaracha! – dijo Karin mientras tomaba la cucaracha medio muerta (N/A: Que asco) – Vamos a curarla – dijo está un poco triste mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Por otra parte, la castaña miraba a su gemela estupefacta. ¿Acaso se preocupó más por la cucaracha que por su hermano? Karin está loca.

"De seguro Yuzu me dirá que estoy muy rara hoy" pensó la peli-negra mientras hacia una camilla para la cucaracha (N/A: jajaja )

Karin tuvo que soportar esa tarde las frecuentes preguntas de su gemela: "¿Estas bien? "¿No estás loca?" "¿Y ichi-nii?" "Estas rara hoy, hermana" y otras muchas más…

Karin suspiro tranquilamente, porque sabía que ese "Ichigo" era nada más y nada menos que el peluche Kon, que esa vez le pillo hablando con su hermano mayor. "Casi me das un susto, maldito león!" pensó mientras esta vez SI se dirigía a matar al dormitorio de Ichigo.

Esa noche, Karin tuvo victoriosamente su venganza.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**ÏċĥîĤĭmě**_

_**Ichihime**_

* * *

_**Este es un espècial para mi amia Roxana que me pidio hacer un capi aparte del fic. No se me ocurrio nada mas que esto. No se si dara risa o no , pero comente igual :D**_

_**Ah... tambien estoy pensando en hacer un fic de drablees (Ichihime Obvio :P ) ¿Que me dicen?**_

_**El proximo capi respondo a todos sus reviews! Los quiero! Adios!**_

_**P.D.- Para Crysty .- yo tampoco no te encuentro D: ( te respondere mejor en el proximo capi)**_


	6. Puedes morir si vas por ella

**Capítulo 5: Puedes morir si vas por ella.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**ÏċĥîĤĭmě**_

_**Ichihime**_

Abría los ojos lentamente, su cabeza le dolía en demasía, sus brazos estaban débiles, al igual que sus piernas. Y para colmo, también le dolía tener abrir los ojos.

-Dónde estoy?- pregunto aun aturdido por el dolor.

-Kurosaki-san! Por lo visto ya despertaste!- esperen… esa voz… era de … - Uh? Kurosaki-san? Acaso estas b-

-DONDE ESTA INOUE?- el rubio se sorprendió, se suponía que después del tratamiento que le hizo al chico, junto a una peli-negra, no se acordarían de nada… el chico peli-naranja seguía sacudiéndolo furiosamente. De inmediato vinieron Tessai y Jinta.

-Cálmate Kurosaki-san- le hablo el mayor de todos en voz baja.

-Que me calme? JA – se burló el peli-naranja – Tengo que ir por Inoue – dijo finalmente mientras se levantaba, pero fue interrumpido por un gran dolor en sus piernas.

"Al parecer durara más semanas" pensó el rubio mientras veía como Ichigo seguía en el intento para poder levantarse. Trato de recostar al chico, pero este no se dejaba.

-Tatsuki… ¿Dónde está Tatsuki?- pregunto el peli-naranja.

- No te preocupes- le hablo Jinta seriamente- está en el siguiente cuarto, como es humana, demorara en despertar – le informo.

- Genial – le hablo Ichigo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco – Y que más debo enterarme, Urahara? - pregunto viendo al rubio.

- Kuchiki-san está en la sociedad de almas- le respondió viéndolo seriamente- al parecer quiere usar el poder de las Divinidades de los trece – finalizo viendo al chico, esperando una expresión que pueda hacer.

-Divinidades de los trece? Qué carajo es eso? – interrogo extrañado.

-Es muy difícil de explicártelo, mejor descansa – hablo Tessai.

-QUE NO! PAR DE IDIOTAS! QUE MIERDA ES ESO DE LAS DIVINIDADES DE LOS TRECE? Y DONDE ESTA INOUE! – grito desesperado en un intento de pararse, pero al igual, fracaso.

-Tranquilízate, esperemos hasta que estés mejor - hablo Yoruichi, entrando por la ventana de la habitación.

-Tch… con ustedes es difícil hablar – agrego Ichigo muy frustrado.

-Tu estado no es normal, tu amiga Tatsuki aún no despierta, si tu despertaste primero, es una clara señal de un severo problema – señalo Urahara muy astuto pensando en algo que podría ayudar al chico.

Se formó un incómodo silencio.

-Fui a la Sociedad de Almas, busque a Rukia y no la encontré en ningún lugar- agrego la morena para poder romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado en la habitación. El peli-naranja abrió sus ojos como platos.

-Esa traidora… - hablo de nuevo el chico – pero primero tengo que ir a buscar a Inoue, tengo que dejarle en claro que ella no es ninguna carga – finalizo para poder pararse, esta vez sí lo logro.

-E-Espera Kurosaki-san!- el rubio se paró para poder detenerlo, lamentablemente no pudo, ya que el chico tenía en ese momento una fuerza inhumana, Lo que mando a volar lejos al rubio., creando un gran agujero en una de las paredes de la habitación.

-Ichigo- hablo Yourichi muy seria e impotente – Si sale de esta habitación, te romperé los huesos, así no podrás buscar a Inoue – amenazo.

-Tú también? – respondió cabreado Ichigo.

- Simplemente te aviso que si sales de aquí, no podrás buscarla, tienes que descansar tu reiatsu está muy bajo por ahora, si sale ahora y luchas tienes el peligro de morir, además… Inoue no querría que la personas que más ama muera por ella – miro a los ojos del chico, en estos vio decepción. Suspiro –Entiendes ahora? – pregunto mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Ustedes ganan – aviso muy furioso el peli-naranja, los presentes suspiraron y comenzaron a salir de la habitación uno por uno.

-Pero tienes que contarme sobre eso de las divinidades – grito para que todos lo escucharan.

-No hay problema Ichigo – grito como respuesta la morena.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/En la Sociedad de Almas/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-entonces di un golpe fuerte a Ichigo junto a una peli-negra y vine aquí para decirle que me de permiso para poder ir a la biblioteca que posee la familia Kuchiki –hablo con la cabeza baja hacia su hermano mayor.

- Que quieres buscar? – interrogo con voz fría y cortante el mayor de los hermanos.

-Yo… necesito saber sobre las Divinidades de los trece – respondió nervioso pensando que de seguro su nii-sama no la dejaría entrar.

- Porque quieres saber? – nuevamente pregunto el Kuchiki.

- Perdóneme pero eso no se lo puedo decir – hablo Rukia seria, como si quisiera que su hermano mayor le dé permiso de una buena vez y es que los ojos de Byakuya le mostraban un clara negación, pero igual ella no se rendiría.

-Mmm – pensó el Kuchiki en si darle permiso o no, al principio pensó en negarle, pero le era imposible hacerlo por una extraña razón.

-Muy bien, te doy permiso- informo mientras volvía a su meditación de antes.

-Gracias Nii-sama- agradeció la peli-negra muy feliz de poder haber conseguido la afirmación de su hermano, otorgándole que confiaba en ella, eso le ponía demasiado feliz.

Salió de la habitación y prendió camino directo hacia la biblioteca.

-No sé por qué, pero… estoy confundida, ¿lo que estoy haciendo está bien o mal? – se preguntó a ella misma, sentía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, nadie tenía derecho en obligarla en cambiarle de opinión. Ella era una Kuchiki, y seria terca. Y nadie le quitaría eso.

.

**.**

**.**

**/Con Orihime/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maldito sea ese Kuchiki! Como era posible que quería que destruyera el valioso regalo que le dio su hermano, el día en donde el murió. Le apenaba, porque ese día se comportó mal con él, y después recibió la noticia que había muerto. Nunca se lo perdonaría.

"Seguro Kurosaki-kun ya sabe sobre mis sentimiento" pensó la peli-roja sonrojada. No podía imaginarse si Él se habría enojado con ella. La lastimaba mucho.

Pero este caso dio sus frutos, se había vuelto más fuerte, ya no era la chica dulce, NO, ahora ella era con carácter fuerte, le guste o no, seguiría así y lucharía por lo que más quiere.

Por lo menos vean el lado positivo, el dia de ayer, un grupo de 23 personas, todos hombres, quisieron aprovechar de ella, ¿El resultado? Los había machacado tan cruelmente, que la mayoría se le rompieron algunos huesos.

Estaba inmensamente feliz, y no regresaría a Karakura hasta que se vuelva más fuerte.

Los Shun Shun Rikka tampoco no se quedaron atrás, se volvieron más fuertes de lo que eran. Y todo eso producto de la decisión que tuvo en irse.

Pero lo que más la tenía sorprendida, es que de su cabello, empezaron a salir mechones de colores, cada día.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**ÏċĥîĤĭmě**_

_**Ichihime**_

* * *

**HOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¿Como estan? :3**

**Les dejo el siguiente capi X3, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por sus reviews :D**

**Ah continuacion... la correspondencia.**

**Aki ps nah.- Me estas empezando a dar miedo O.o ... gracias por tu comentario n.n , y sobre mi face... sigue abajo pork hay una chica k me pide los mismo :)**

**Mariel Solemi15.- Disculpas aceptadas :) , me alegra que te haiga gustado el capi y el especial XD , jejeje bueno creo que ahi te hablo porque ya tengo ganas de publicar el capi :3**

**Cristy.-** **Muchas gracias por tu comen :3 , yo ya te encontre en face, pero no me sale la opcion para enviarte la solicitud de amistad D:**

**nypsy.- Nada de lo que has dicho pasara en el fic... :D**

**Some no mai.- Disculpas aceptadas :), me alegra que tengas tanto entusiasmo en leer mi fic X3, muchas gracias. Y si! ADORO TU NICK *.***

**De Tin Marin09.- Gracias por el review, y sip, ese kuchiki es el hijo de byakuya y rukia :D**

**Moonlight Kristallblaue.- JIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJI ( te dejo eso pork kiero ponerte en mas suspenso :D )**

**Espada Akatsuki.- ... gracias :3**

**Orihi-chan.- Holis! SI yo tambien sufro cuando vienen los examenes, grax por el review :D**

**fertrms716.- Si te entiendo... el colegio, ufff ! Yo tambien sufro igual k tu :(, y se ve que amas el ICHIHIME :3**

**Guest.- Eres Crysty? :O...ok :D , bueno yo ya te encontre pero hay un severo problema como ya te dije antes.**

**Y bueno aki ni massh ... lo veo en el siguiente capi, CHAO! :D**


	7. Help me please

_**Capitulo 6 : Help me please...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**ÏċĥîĤĭmě**_

_**Ichihime**_

-¡INOUE!-

Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle en su espalda. Orihime se escondía nerviosa en los árboles que había en el lugar. No quería que la encontrara…

-¡INOUE! ¡SE QUE ESTAS AQUÍ!-

"Entonces porque no buscas bien im… ¡no! ¡Mejor vete!" pensó la peli-roja.

-¡INOUE! ¡NO ESTOY JUGANDO! ¡SAL AHORA O TENDRE QUE HACERLO A LA FUERZA!-

"No fastidies" gruño poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Sera mejor alejarme un poco más…- hablo en voz baja mirando si aún el joven estaba en la misma posición –perfecto-

Acto seguido empezó a alejarse del muchacho a paso lento. Estaba furiosa con él, no hablaría más con él. Y aunque él digiera que la quería ayudar, no lo aceptaría. Ni en los peores momentos.

-¡YA ESTA!- grito el joven furioso.

Ignoro el grito y empezó a acelerar el paso. Esta más decir que lo hacía sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido. Seguía con su camino hasta que…

-Te encontré- dijo el Kuchiki bajando la cabeza, así se podía ver que lo miraba enfurecido.

Orihime no mostro ninguna emoción de terror o nerviosismo. Su cara estaba tan seria, pero cualquiera se daría cuenta que estaba así de estatica por la impresión. No movía ningún musculo. Eso fastidio al Kuchiki.

-¡Buu!- soplo cerca de su rostro.

-¡KYAAA!- grito nerviosa retrocediendo algunos pasos para atrás. Eso daba entender que aun nuestra peli-roja no había cambiado mucho en su actitud. Qué lindo ¿Verdad?

-¿Porque no salías cuando te llamaba?- pregunto furioso. Bajo del árbol en donde había podido encontrar a la muchacha y saco un aparato del bolsillo.

-Qué- se quedó quieta al ver que este la miraba con cara de maniático.

-No has cambiado mucho- sonrió divertido.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto acusadoramente y cortante.

-¿Cómo que es lo que quiero?- estaba confundido – Te quiero a ti- respondió de mala gana mirando a otro lado, cualquier cosa que no sea ella.

-¿Ah? ¿Yo?- ahora era ella la que estaba confundida- ¿A qué te refieres?- interrogo aún más confundida.

-Sí, vamos a comenzar- dijo

-¿Eh? ¡EXPLICATE!- grito desesperada.

-Aissh… me refiero que te quiero, te necesito- respondió tranquilamente.

-¿Qué me quieres?¿Me necesitas?-

-Que siii, no me obligues a repetirlo… es muy cursi- suspiro.

Orihime se sonrojo –Mira… por no ser que sufres de amor, no te voy a mandar al otro lado del mundo-

-Entonces… ¿Vienes conmigo?- pregunto emocionado con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¡NO!- fue directa mirándolo a los ojos con furia

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Inoue! ¡Por favor!-

-¡No! ¡Yo solo estoy enamorada de Kurosaki-kun! ¡No voy a estar contigo!- exclamo al punto de casi darle un golpe en la cabeza Yisay.

-¿Estar contigo?- estaba confundido- ¿De qué hablas? Jajaja ¿Contigo? Mejor morirme en vez de estar contigo.

Una venita apareció en la frente de la peli-roja

-¿Insinúas que soy fea?- interrogo cortante.

El Kuchiki se estremeció -¡NOOO! ¡Me refiero que es imposible que quiera estar contigo! ¡Porque tú eres m- se paró de golpe

-¿Tu qué?-

-Ehmm… ¡mi amiga!- sonrió.

-Mmm… vale te creo- hablo Orihime no muy convencida –Entonces ¿a que te refieres que me quieres?-

-Ehm.. Pues…como te lo explico…-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/En la mansión de la familia Kuchiki/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Entonces necesito un poco de sangre- dijo una peli-negra cortandose un poco el dedo. Acto seguido se limpio con un pañuelo blanco que habia en una mesilla pequeña que habia al lado.

-Doloroso, pero efectivo- sonrio mientras veia como de la caja que estaba encima de la mesa empezaba a salir auroras oscuras y de diferentes colores. Y de la nada salio una persona de piel blanca con voz tenebrosa...

-...Kuchiki Rukia...-

-Te he invocado para pedirte un solo favor- rio maliciosamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/ En la casa de Urahara/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Entonces a eso es porque Rukia quiere usar las trece divinidades-

-Sí, no sabemos qué motivo a hacer esto a Rukia pero da igual, ahora lo más importante es detenerla- aviso Yoruichi

-Y traer de vuelta a Inoue…- hablo en voz baja el Kurosaki.

-¿Ehm? ¿Dijiste algo Kurosaki-san?- pregunto Urahara poniendo un puchero en el rostro.

-No, nada- dijo el peli-naranja bajando la cabeza.

-Vale, te dejamos solo, creo que necesitaras un plan- agrego la morena retirándose de la habitación en donde el muchacho descansaba – Oi Urahara acompáñame-

-Ya va- hablo el rubio levantándose del suelo y al igual que la peli-morada, se retiró de la habitación. Lo último en escucharse fue la puerta cerrarse.

"Inoue…" pensó el joven "¿Por qué te fuiste?"

"Eres genial"

"No debiste haberte ido"

"¿Acaso sabes cuánto te extrañamos?"

"Estoy segura que Tatsuki está preocupada por ti aun que esta inconsciente"

"Eras muy tierna"

"Maldita sea… ni puedo ir por ti ahora"

"Si estuvieras aquí, ¿sabes lo que te diría?"

"yo…"

"…yo te…."

"…te quiero…"

**.**

***Orihime Povs***

**.**

No sabía qué hacer cuando escuche las palabras que tanto temía, me daba miedo al saber si eso se hacía realidad. Moriría de pena, y aparte de amor. Kurosaki-kun puede, yo sé que puede, él es fuerte… él no puede morir… por el amor de Dios.

_**…Él no puede morir…**_

Si lo que me dijo Yisay es verdad… yo… me mataría.

Pero… ¿Por qué? Los Shun Shun Rikka no le hacen nada. Si es por el aumento de mi poder. Tendré 2 opciones, matarme o destruir el maravilloso regalo que me dio mi hermano hace años. No sé que elegir.

-**"Tienes que matarte o destruir. Elige"**- eso fue lo que hablo Yisay mientras volteaba y gruñía.

…No se que decidir…

...Kurosaki-kun ...

... por favor...

... **help me please **...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**ÏċĥîĤĭmě**_

_**Ichihime**_

* * *

**TE DEMORAAAASSTEEEEE! *Recibiendo tomatazos* Si, he demorado mucho. ¿El problema? No me venia la inspiracion y tuve problemas fuertes en casa. Me afectaron mucho y hasta cambiaron mi forma de ser :/**

**Otra cosa... Quiero decirles... MUCHAS GRACIAS! 50 REVIEWS! ARIGATOU :D**

***Correspondencia* jijiji**

**Crysty.- Gracias por tu rew y bueno... sobre mi numero de telefono, pues necesito conocerte mas, no puedo dar informacion personas asi de mas. Tratare de agregarte a facebook :3**

**hisis-chan.- Yay ¿una nueva lectora? Jijiji si los mechones de hime son parecidos.**

**Mariel Solemi15.- Aqui te dejo el capi, gracias porque me alientas y sip, Hime se volvera MUCHO mas fuertee :D**

**Moonlight Kristallblaue.- D: ... crees que soy cruel? OMG T.T ... nahh no importa, jejeje me alegra que te guste el fic. Te dejo el capi pa saciar tu hambre XD **

**Some no mai.- Te dejo el capi ... cochatumare gato deja de jugar con el CD! .. ehmm perdon me distraje hablando con mi gato T.T , gracias por el rew :)**

**De tin Marin09.- Gracias :D**

**Ryuketsu no Hana.- Aki te dejo la continuacion chika ;D**

**nypys.- ... haber, mejor baja mas abajo y ahi se te declarara tus dudas.**

**Aki mas nah.- arigatouu...**

**Orihi-chan.- baja un poco mas y veras :`P**

**.**

**.**

**Vale, em primer lugar, estoy pensando en poner un poco de Ulquihime, muy ligero, para darle celos a Ichi. Se me ocurrio de repente XD**

**En este fic, quiero que Ichi se de cuenta que ama a Orihime solo... me refiero que la aclaracion de sus sentimientos va ir lento. Poco a poco se dara cuenta y cuando se de cuenta... KUKUKU ya veran lo que pasara * y la geentee me griitaaa pervertiidaaa* lalalalolololululu**

**Diganme si van a querer un poco de Ulquihime o no, y bueno. El fic es IchiHime y ByakuRuki y de seguro se me da otras parejas jejeje...**

**nos vemos, chaoo**


	8. La verdad

_**Capitulo 7 : La verdad**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**ÏċĥîĤĭmě**_

_**Ichihime**_

"No creo que podamos"

"Pero no quiero que mueras"

"Yo tampoco, te amo"

"Me duele que me digas eso cuando estas agonizando"

"Gomenasai…"

"Te amo mucho"

"Yo igual"

-¡Kurosaki-kun!- exclamo exaltada y nerviosa, su piel estaba sudorosa, respiraba dificultosamente. Su pecho subía y bajaba hasta que logro tomar el control de la respiración.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto un dormilón Yisay mientras bostezaba y frotabas los ojos con sus manos.

-Nada, no se preocupe por mi- respondió bajando la cabeza para que su acompañante no viera su rostro. Se prometió a si misma no ser sensible. Y mucho mas, que nadie la viera en sus situaciones criticas.

**-Flash Back-**

-Que tal si mejor vamos a dormir, jejeje, osea ya es tarde-

-Bien, pero yo me adelanto-

-!Genial! Conseguire una cama jejeje-

-Hmp-

**-Fin Flash Back-**

-Uhm- no muy convencido por lo dicho de la joven, hablo –esta bien, te creo, pero recuerda que tienes que pen-

-Kuchiki-san- dijo la peli-roja con la mirada oscura. ¡Tenebroso! – Porque… ¿! PORQUE DEMONIOS ESTAMOS DURMIENDO JUNTOS!? – grito furiosa.

-¡Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – se alejó de ella como si hubiera tocado fuego durante varios minutos, perdón, segundos, pues si hubiera sido minutos, sus manos ya ni existirían - ¿P-Pero q-que q-u-erias q-que hagas? Solo pude traer una- hablo tartamudeando.

-¿Puedo saber de donde #" 9=/d18 sacaste esto?- interrogo.

-De mi casa- respondió.

-Eres del futuro, en este tiempo no existes, ¿Cómo rayos vas a tener una casa aquí? Y mas, estamos en lo profundo del bosque, aquí no hay ninguna casa – medio grito la muchacha.

-¡Hay mi oído! – se quejo el Kuchiki mientras metía un dedo en el odio derecho.

-Que asco- afirmo Orihime viendo la escena.

-Tu a callar- hablo cuando saco el dedo y retiraba la GRAN cantidad de cerilla.

-Uhg- no puedo evitar hacer tal gesto.

-Pues a tu pregunta, use el portal para ir a mi casa y traje la cama de invitados-

-Eh…- agrego Orihime mientras una gota al estilo anime le salía por la cabeza - ¿Por qué no vamos a tu casa a dormir? Desde hace horas te quejas del frio-

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA! – al ver el susto que provoco en la chica, se calmo – Me refiero que no puedes, una persona del pasado no puede pasar el portal para el futuro. Si lo haces, mueres – sentencio seriamente –En el futuro, TODOS, absolutamente TODOS te necesitamos viva. Ishida-san esta planeado un plan para que puedas entrar sin ning-

-¿Me necesitan?- pregunto confundida y sorprendida.

-Obvio…-

-¿Por qué? ¿Para que?-

-Te voy a hacer bien directo, basta de huir. Es hora de que lo sepas – dijo cortante, se paro y fijo su mirada fuera de la cueva en donde estaban.

-Yo…- fue interrumpida.

-Mi madre, Rukia Kuchiki, hace años hizo algo muy malo, fue demasiado malo. Eso genero que en la sociedad de almas, existiera la Magia Negra, esa magia afectaba y mataba a los shinigamis, muy dolorosamente. Los Ryoka fueron los únicos en poder terminar con esto. Fue especialmente tu, en ese entonces, tenias una técnica oculta. La usaste y fuiste la vencedora de la Magia Negra. Pero hubo un error. La Magia Negra logro invadir a los Shun Shun Rikka , haciéndolos malos y estando contra ti varias veces. Entonces tu reiatsu empezó a aumentar. Tanto Reiatsu te hacia demasiado mal. Por suerte estaban tus amigos para ayudarte. Los Shun Shun Rikka ya no te dejaron usar tu poder. Te odiaban, y eso creaba un profundo dolor. Entonces llego el día en que todos se dieron cuenta que Kurosaki estaba mal del corazón. No había cura… a excepción de tu poder. Quisiste ayudarle, pero no pudiste. Kurosaki empeoro demasiado. Entonces mi padre me ordeno ir al pasado para reparar esto – miro seriamente a su acompañante –Orihime Inoue, no seas una niñata y cobarde. Destruye a los Shun Shun Rikka-

-No puede ser…- empezó a sollozar como Madgalena.

**.**

***Inoue Povs***

**.**

No podía contener mis lagrimas, lo que escuche me dejo perpleja.

¿Por qué?

Cuando volví a hablar con Yisay, que por cierto aun sigo enfadada con el, me conto que la mujer que me presento esa vez era yo del futuro. Me sorprendí al escucharlo, ya que aquella mujer no era… mmh… digamos que no era muy parecida a mi. Debo de confesar que tenia un cuerpo muy bonito, al que quisiera tenerlo, pero su cabello era muy diferente al mio.

Además que sus ojos eran de color verde marino, no de color gris como los míos.

Pero eso no me importa. Quiero encontrar una forma en la que pueda curar a Kurosaki-kun sin tener que matar a los Shun Shun Rikka. No los voy a matar. Protegeré a los Shun Shun Rikka y también a Kurosaki-kun. Cueste lo que cueste…

Detendre a Rukia Kuchiki…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-En la casa de Urahara**-

***Ichigo Povs***

Si si, de seguro preguntaran porque ahora estoy con la cara roja y estoy echado en la cama. De seguro dirán "Pero si hace 3 horas pensabas en Inoue"

Si.

TRES HORAS.

Me quede dormido a causa de una discusión, chistosa para Urahara e Yourichi, nada gracioso para mí.

Recordemos dulcemente y tranquilamente que fue lo que me paso hace exactamente 3 horas…

***FlashBack***

Bueno, la cosa es que en primer lugar tengo que detener a Rukia, nunca, NUNCA podre creer lo que ella hizo y esta haciendo. Tengo que contárselo a Byakuya para que me ayude a detenerla. Ademas, ¡Inoue! ¡Tengo que hacerla volver! ¡Tengo que decirle que ella no es un estorbo paa nosotros! ¡Ella me quiere! ¡Ella es la única mujer que la veo con otros ojos, muy diferentes a las que veo a las otras mujeres! ¡Ella es importante! ¡Yo la quiero!

Pero…

No creo que la ame…

Además creo que ella am-

-¡Tienes que ir por ella, Kurosaki-san! – grito Urahara desde afuera de la habitación en la cual yo me encontraba… pero…. ¿Cómo él pudo… ¡Que rayos!

-¡¿COMO COÑOS SABES LO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?!- ¡maldito sea ese rubio! Un día de estos tendré que matarlo… obviamente lo digo literalmente…

-¡Sigue pensando Kurosaki-san!- el maldito cambiando el tema. Que chistoso…

-¡NO me cambies el tema!- respondí enfurecido, además que sonrojado. De seguro ya sabe lo que pasa entre Inoue y yo.

-No Kurosaki-san. Yo no sé que pasa entre ustedes dos… ¿Puedo saberlo?- ¡De nuevo! ¡Maldita sea Urahara!

-¡Cállate y lárgate!- grite como loco al saber que tan chismoso era y hasta donde podía llegar con su "curiosidad" …

-Tranquilo Ichigo, yo me encargo de el-lo ultimo en escuchar, fue la voz de Urahara suplicando a Yoruichi para que lo dejase, unos murmullos que no logre entender, pero, que habrá pasado con ellos. Pues al instante note que el reiatsu de Urahara desapareció.

"Arigato" pensé mientras volvía a mi mente, para pensar en Inoue, me la imagine. Todo ella en mi mente. Su rostro era mas bello que un ángel, tengo que admitirlo, además de su inocencia. Su piel blanca, con esas mejillas de color rosado. Su pecho, me era irresistible. Sus piernas, me daban ganas de acariciarlas, su aroma espec-

-¡Hey Ichigo! ¡No me lo agradezcas! ¡Otra cosa! ¡Si te corres por la chica, en el baño hay un trapo grande, límpiate con eso!-

-¡QUE!-

-Jajajaja-

-¡No no! ¡No te burles de Kurosaki-san! ¡Hay que dejarlo para que piense eróticamente de la hermana de Sora!-

-¡CARAJO! ¿COMO SABEN LOS QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?-

-No lo seeeeeeeeeeee-

-Ni idea-

-LARGO-

-JAJAJAJAJAJA-

***Fin FlashBack***

Y así siguieron hasta que me canse de discutir con ellos, es por eso que estoy en esta cama, aun siento mis mejillas arder. Urahara tenía razón, pensé descaradamente con Inoue. Fijarme en su cuerpo, fue algo que nunca lo hice. Simplemente la veía como una hermana. La quiero. Pero no se si siento algo mas por ella. Cuando me entere que ella se había ido, mi mundo cayo de repente. Me dolía mucho el corazón al pensar que ella se fue. Y más cuando leí esa carta. Al saber que me quería, pero lo más doloroso para mi, fue que yo no le podía corresponder. No sentía lo mismo por ella.

_¿What is love?_

Nunca conocí el amor, solo el amor de familia. Había escuchado que el amor hacia otra persona es maravilloso. Cuando sabes que amas a aquella persona, y ella a ti. Se entregan lo más preciado que tienen y más cosas que no aprendí o no recuerdo, pues en esa clase me dormí.

Que idiota fui, ¿no?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**ÏċĥîĤĭmě**_

_**Ichihime**_

* * *

**Dianita escondiendose ...**

**H-Hola ... ash! PERDONENME POR LA DEMORA! SE ME FUE LA INSPIRACION Y LOS PROBLEMAS QUE TENGO ... me mude a otra ciudad y nueva escuela y mis notas bajas .. kyaaa fue horrible **

**Por esta vez no respondere a sus rews ... solo dire algo , les extrañe mucho.**

**Porfa envien sus reviews, sus reviews me inspiran para continuar este fic. **

**Tambien estoy pensando en hacer un fic crossover de Bleach y los SeKi - Asesinos en serie- ... si diganme loca pero no se... que piensan? ... no habra sangre XD**

**Corto el capi pero PROMETO que el proximo sera MUY LARGO. SE LOS PROMETO ... Sayonara...**


	9. AVISO

BUENO CHICAS Y CHICOS, LOS QUE QUIEREN LA CONTINUACION, DEBO DECIRLER QUE SE ME FUE LA INSPIRACION EN TODOS MIS FICS DE FAIRY TAIL AL IGUAL QUE EL DE BLEACH, LO KE PASA ES K YA NO SE ME DA SER KA GRAN FAN DE FAIRY TAIL Y BLEACH QUE ERA ANTES, AHORA ME GUSTAN OTRAS COSAS, HETALIA, SERIAL KILLERS, DIBUJO , MUSIC OF 80 Y MAS. PEOR, AYER ME PELEE CON LA FAMILIA DE MI PADRE, PORQUE ELLOS SIEMPRE ME HAN TRATADO MAL, DESDE PEQUENIA , Y MI PADRE ME DEFENDIO, UNA TIA DIJO QUE YA NO ME RECONOCE COMO SOBRINA Y LE DIJE NORMal, ESTAMOS PASANDO MOMENTOS DIFICILES, MI BISUABUELO QUE TIENE 99 ANIOS ESTA MUY MAL Y ESTOY PEOR EN MIS CLASES. NO SE QUE DECIRLES AMIS PADRES. LO SIENTOS CHICOS, QUIZA LO CONTINUE EN UN LARGO TIEMPO ... QUIZA UN ANIO NOSE, ME DESPIDO.


End file.
